A conventional shower curtain assembly generally includes a rod which are usually composed of several sections so as to be connected between two opposite walls of the showering space. A plurality of rings are movably mounted on the rod and the shower curtain has a top end connected with the rings. The user can pull the shower curtain by moving the rings along the rod. However, the conventional shower curtain assembly is designed for use with rectangular shower space wherein a tub is located on the floor in the shower space and the tub has a straight wall so that the shower curtain is arranged to be pulled in straight direction. As shown in FIG. 17, when the tub 8 is not an oval tub and includes a curved wall, the conventional straight rod and the shower curtain are no longer suitable to be used for the tub with curved wall. Two special designed frames 82 are fixed on the two opposite walls 83 and a curved shower curtain rod 81 is connected between the two frames 82. A fixed angle 84 is defined between the curved shower curtain rod 81 and each of the two walls 83. The angle 84 is not adjustable.
FIG. 18 shows another frame unit 91 for a curved shower curtain rod, wherein the frame 91 includes two lugs 911 and a connection member 92 is pivotably connected between the two lugs 911. The connection member 92 is a T-shaped member and includes a first bar 911 and a second bar 922 which has two threaded holes 923 in two respective ends thereof. Two bolts 93 extend through the two lugs 911 of the frame 91 and are threadedly connected to the threaded holes 923 to set the direction that the first bar 921 is orientated. The shower curtain rod (not shown) is the connected between the two first bars 921 on the two frames 91. Nevertheless, the frames 91 include two lugs 911 which are deemed to be too old-fashioned and might be fit with the interior design needs.
Besides, when pull the shower curtain, the rings on the curtain usually moved along the rod so that gaps are defined between the walls and the curtain, water splashes out from the gaps.
The present invention intends to provide a connection for a shower curtain rod and includes a direction adjustable member which allows the shower curtain rod to be connected in a desired direction.